Ghost of a Good Thing
by Audrey A
Summary: A songfic on how Ghost feels about Trinity. [to My Immortal by Evanescence]


A/N: This is a one-shot co-written by Insane Pineapple from Naboo. She's my most excellent beta, but she's gone beyond her duties and has guided my writing for this fic and embellished my ideas and paragraphs. Enough so to say it is co-written. I like to think of it in terms that I have provided the bones and she has provided the flesh. Thank you so much IP. I hope you readers enjoy our work. 

Trin hadn't been troubled very often, but when she was, she always came to   
him. Since Neo had walked into the picture, everything had fallen apart. Neo   
was the One, everything she had always dreamed of. Why would she have any   
reason to return to him?

"Thank you, Ghost."

He nodded, "Anytime."

He had started to build up the walls again, but she waltzed back into his   
life again and threw away the safest barriers. Memories of time spent   
together consumed him once more as Ghost recalled surviving the early years   
in the Real Wold together, philosophical debates, and lost battles in the   
dojo.  
She had gotten to the point where she could beat him every time.  
He loved a good fight, and she delivered it to him every lonesome night.   
Ghost could put up with her good natured gloating; after all, egotism is   
only a compensation for the absence of fame.  
  
~*~  
I'm so tired of being here,  
suppressed by all my childish fears.  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave,  
'cause your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone  
These wounds won't seem to heal.  
This pain is just too real.  
There's just too much that time cannot erase.  
  
~*~  
  
In the one moment of assured triumph, she left. The dam broke, and every   
ounce of pain she had caused washed over him in a flood of torment. He tried   
to push his emotions farther into denial, but the land of denial wouldn't   
cater him any longer. It had almost worked, but everything had been spit   
back into his rough face. In her one moment of triumph, he had lost himself.  
  
~*~  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,  
and I've held your hand through all of these years,  
but you still have all of me.  
  
~*~  
She couldn't know what she did to him. She slowly tore him up inside every   
time she showed her face on deck ever morning. How could she do this to me?   
He thought he was over her; guess he was wrong.  
  
~*~  
  
You used to captivate me  
by your resonating light.  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind.  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams.  
Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me.  
  
~*~  
  
He'd met Trinity so long ago. Or so it seemed. It wasn't just her outer   
beauty, but she had the brains of most ships combined. She was also a damn   
good fighter. It wasn't the way her hair fell over her eyes at a certain   
angle, or how the sun caught the mischievous glint in her reflective gaze.   
He was thinking about her again, but it didn't matter anymore. They had once   
said they'd always be there for one another. His being ached for her in more   
than one way, but he knew his heart had already let her go.  
  
~*~These wounds won't seem to heal.  
This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase.  
  
~*~  
  
Fate was said to be cruel. Nobody knows it until they've been through it   
all. Torture wasn't complete until she left him from her visits. He was a   
pitstop while her true love waited for her. He felt the acceptance of her   
silent betrayal and it sliced through him like hot needles. The bitter irony   
of it was she didn't even know she had betrayed him. Not now, not ever. The   
feelings lay buried deep inside him, and he would weep in solitude.  
  
~*~  
  
When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
when you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears,  
and I've held your hand through all of these years,  
but you still have all of me.  
  
~*~  
Schopenhaur, Nietzsche, Plato; all the pessimistic woman-hating   
philosophers in the world couldn't convince him love was useless. Maybe   
they'd never been in love....maybe they didn't know how it felt, day and   
night, to be under the control of one single person. Love allowed Trinity to   
dictate his every feeling; it was like being a puppet. Her every action   
would jerk his heart around, causing no end of pain.  
  
~*~  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone.  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along.  
  
~*~  
Every time she needed something, every time she was confused or lost, she'd   
turned to him. He wasn't taken advantage of, he never even considered the   
possibility. Instead he thought of himself as support, her refugee; but fate   
would allow anything more and Ghost knew this. He accepted it, embraced it;  
Amor fati'... he loved it.  
  
~*~   
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,  
and I've held your hand through all of these years,  
but you still have all of me.  
  
~*~  
  
If all he could be was her brother, he'd be the best goddamn brother anyone   
ever had. 


End file.
